Crawling Back To You
by A Sainted Sinner
Summary: Title taken from the Daughtry song - Jade knows that things are bad and need to change - she just doesn't know how to make those changes happen. Post TWC.


_**I finally saw The Worst Couple (I couldn't bring myself to watch it!) and so here's my version of why things happened. It's a typical A Sainted Sinner story, if you get my drift! ;) Maybe one or two surprises in there. Let me know what you think! **_

* * *

><p>See, the thing is … Jade knows that things are bad. She knows that something needs to change, but she doesn't know how to change it. When Beck tells her that he doesn't want to be her boyfriend if they're going to fight, she understands where he's coming from. Quite frankly, she wouldn't want to date her either. But she's still surprised when he doesn't come after her and when she hunches over beside her car and throws up, she wishes that he were there to pull her hair back for her. She spends the next week avoiding him as best she can and does a pretty good job of it. So when he walks into Cat's mom's boss's house with Robbie, that throw up feeling comes back again.<p>

She manages to suppress it until she sees the circle necklace still hanging from his neck. When he openly admits to stalking her Slap profile, she wants to throw herself in his arms and tell him that the throwing up and the bitchiness is all for a reason and please, please just take her back because she can't do this alone. She can't take care of this tiny person with a tiny heartbeat that's living behind her belly button. When the earthquake hits, she can't help the scream that escapes her mouth as she curls around her stomach, needing to protect what's there. It's the last little piece of Beck she has and she has to protect it at all costs.

When she gets home that night, she's not home for more than ten minutes when she gets a text from Beck. At first she doesn't want to read it, but she finally pops the screen open and tears fill her eyes when she sees his text, asking if she's really okay. She responds, telling him that she really is fine. There are a few scratches on her back from the falling plaster but she's okay. He replies that he's glad that she's okay before telling her that he's glad she didn't really have a date tonight. She's speechless, not knowing what to say, so she doesn't reply. She crawls into bed, pulls one of Beck's flannel shirts around her, and falls asleep with her hands pressed against her abdomen.

Around three am she's awoken by a horrible cramp ripping through her stomach and she can't stifle the moan as she wakes up. She throws the covers back and starts to cry when she sees the crimson puddle on the sheets beneath her. Without even thinking, she gets up and picks up her phone, running out of the house. She gets in her car and drives straight to the RV. She parks haphazardly in the driveway and runs to the door, banging on it with her hands. Her arms wrap around her stomach as another cramp hits and she's aware of the blood that's running down her leg as she lets out a deep sob that shakes her shoulders.

Beck wakes up at the pounding, looking around in confusion until he hears Jade's sob. He jumps up and pushes the door open, his eyes widening when he sees her standing there. It only takes a minute for him to realize that she's bleeding and that her blood is on his driveway and his head spins sickly before he's tugging her inside, wrapping his arms around her as she sobs against his chest. He moves his fingers through her hair, his other arm tightening around her. "Jade. Jade, tell me what's wrong. Jade, what's happening?" he asks because he's not really sure what's going on right now.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, I was just so afraid that you'd hate me. So I pushed you away. Because it was easier. It was easier to think you left me because I was being a bitch and not because I was having your baby," the words get stuck in her throat and when she uses the past tense in regards to the baby, she starts to sob again. Beck's eyes widen for a second and when he realizes that the blood on the driveway, the blood on her legs, isn't just hers but it's their child too, he seriously wants to throw up all over the floor in his RV. He picks her up and carries her into the bathroom, setting her down on the floor.

He crouches down in front of her, pushing her hair back from her face. "Baby, I need to take you to the ER," he tells her, rubbing her thumb with his cheek. She shakes her head quickly, her arms wrapping around her body as another wave of pain sets in. "No. No. I don't need to go. We can call the doctor tomorrow. I don't want to be around a bunch of strangers right now," she tells him, her hands clutching his arms as she starts to cry harder again, whimpering apology after apology. "It's my fault. It's my fault. I'm being punished for being so terrible to you," she says and his heart breaks all over again, falling into a million pieces as he shifts to sit on the tiny floor, pulling Jade into his lap as he hugs her tightly.

"Stop that. Stop. It's not your fault. These things happen, okay? It's not your fault and it's not my fault and it's not … our baby's fault," his voice chokes up on the last part and he tightens his arms around Jade, kissing the side of her head. "I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry you were afraid to tell me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you walk away," he murmurs and Jade shakes her head, wrapping her arms around him. "I would have let me walk away too. I was being such a bitch!" she whimpers, hugging on tightly. She knows that she's normally hard to handle, but she'd been extra hard and she'd done it on purpose because the idea of losing him on terms that weren't hers made her want to curl up in a ball and die.

He holds onto her, humming softly as he rubs her back. He's not sure how long they stay like that, but eventually she drifts to sleep in his arms. He hates to wake her up, but he does so that he can get her into the shower and get her washed up. Once the blood is gone from her skin, he goes to get her a pair of underwear and a shirt of his and brings them back to her. Jade puts a pad on, because in the reading she has done she knows that if she starts bleeding excessively she needs to go to the hospital, and pulls Beck's shirt around her. Beck takes her hand, leading her to his bed. He helps her in before going to get her ibuprofen for the cramps, bringing four pills back with a glass of water. She takes the pills and he dumps the rest of the water before climbing into bed with her.

He holds her in his arms and strokes her hair and even though his heart is hurting for the loss of a little person that they'll never truly know, his heart feels better that it has since he let her walk away a week ago. When Jade finally succumbs to sleep, he picks up his Pear Phone and calls Tori, asking to speak to her mom. He apologizes for it being so late, but Holly is a nurse and he really wants to make sure that it's okay for him to wait to take Jade to the doctor until the morning. "Beck? Honey, what's wrong?" Holly's voice is soft and sleepy, but she sounds alert. "I'm so sorry for waking you, Mrs. Vega, but Jade's miscarrying," he says the word softly and his voice chokes up around it. Holly makes a sympathetic sound and Beck continues. "The bleeding seems to have slowed down. It was bad earlier, but now she's sleeping and so far she hasn't bled onto the sheets or anything. She didn't want to go in tonight and I just wanted to make sure it was okay to wait. I don't want anything to happen to her."

Holly smiles softly at the tone of his voice. "It's okay, Beck. Just make sure she calls the doctor tomorrow. They'll need to do an ultrasound to make sure all the tissues have passed, so she doesn't get an infection, but 99% of the time, these things take care of themselves. If she's not bleeding heavily anymore and she doesn't seem to be in inordinate amounts of pain, she'll be okay to wait," she tells him. Beck lets out a deep, relieved sigh. "Thanks, Mrs. Vega. I'm really sorry for waking you." Holly makes a shushing sound. "Don't ever thank me for that. I'm always here for you kids, you know that. If anything changes, just call Tori's cell phone again."

Beck agrees and thanks her before hanging up. He's surprised when he looks down and sees two blue eyes looking up at him. He blushes and starts to explain, but Jade silences him with a kiss. "It's okay. Thank you for worrying," she bites her lip and looks down, not used to not being able to kiss him whenever she wants. Beck can't help it and picks up her chin, pressing a long kiss to her lips. "I love you, Jadelyn," he whispers, dark eyes on hers as she stares at him. She lets out a soft sob as she clings to him, hugging him tightly. "I love you too," she whispers in the dark, holding onto him for all she's worth.

The next few weeks, everyone walks on eggshells around Jade. They don't want to upset her and they know she's dealing with a rough time right now. She and Beck are back together, but taking things slow, working on their relationship and the way they react together. They seem stronger now than they ever were before and their friends are glad because Beck and Jade just don't make sense when they aren't together. Tori can see as the weeks go by that Jade's still hurting and after doing some research online, she buys Jade a miscarriage necklace. The day it arrives, she goes to the RV because she knows Jade has pretty much just moved in at this point, and knocks on the door.

Jade answers, stepping back to let Tori in, before going right back to the couch where she curls up on Beck's lap again. Tori moves over and sits beside her, passing her the tissue wrapped object. Jade frowns at Tori in confusion but unwraps the tissue. She holds the necklace in one hand and picks up the card that came wrapped with the necklace and starts to cry when she reads the poem inscribed on the car. "Forget me not. My little one You have left us too soon Though my body can no longer hold you I hold you forever in my heart As precious and beautiful as this flower caught in time A mother's love does not forget." She looks down at the necklace in her hand, which is a small flower pendant with a blue and a pink charm dangling.

"I wasn't sure of the dates. Traditionally it has three charms; the month of conception, month of loss, and then the month the baby would've been due, but I settled for just the pink and the blue charms," Tori explains simply because she doesn't know what else to say. Before she knows it, she has an armful of crying Jade West and she just wraps her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Everything happens for a reason, Jade," Tori whispers to her, rubbing her back easily. "I know it sucks and I know you miss your baby, but I know without a doubt that one day, you and Beck are going to have your baby and I know it'll be perfect," she says softly.

Jade hiccups softly, her arms tightening around Tori for a moment before she hands the necklace to Beck so that he can put it on her. Beck slides the cool metal around her neck, kissing the side of her head before accepting her back into his arms as she curls close. Tori smiles, leaning over to kiss Beck's cheek before kissing Jade's before she slides up and leaves. Jade snuggles into Beck, fingering her necklace easily as she closes her eyes, her body relaxing for the first time since the night of the earthquake when it all began. Her breathing evens out as she falls asleep and Beck's arms wrap around her, hugging her closer.

Five years later, Beck turns the camera on his beautiful, but obviously exhausted, wife and Jade beams up at him as he zooms in on the two little bundles in her arms. Tori moves over to take the camera, pushing Beck towards his wife and babies. Beck eases onto the bed beside Jade, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Why don't you introduce these two to the world?" Tori's voice asks softly. This video is going up on Jade's youtube page as soon as it's finished so that the paparazzi won't hound the family when they're released later today. Despite the fact that Jade delivered twins, it was a natural and uncomplicated delivery and she'd much rather be home in her own bed than in a hospital. This time, her body had carried her babies for thirty eight weeks and two days, and both of their little miracles are as healthy as can be.

Jade dips her head to kiss the top of the baby in her left arm's head, looking back at the camera. "This is Jack Andrew Oliver," she says with a grin before looking down at the other baby, who is laying wide awake, her deep blue eyes staring unblinkingly up at her mother before she lets out a big yawn. "And this is Avery Victoria Oliver," she says as Beck leans down to kiss his daughter's head. "Jack was born this morning at 2:04am and Avery followed at 4:28am," she giggles when Tori makes a strangled sound, looking up at her. "She kicked her brother out and then wanted some time to herself," Beck says with a shrug and a smirk.

Tori grins as she shifts to the end of the bed and as she zooms in for a close up of the twins, who are currently holding hands on their mother's chest, the sight of the necklace Tori had bought for her five years ago lays at the hollow of Jade's throat, just above the babies' joined hands and Tori and Beck share a grin before everyone turns their attention back to the twins when Avery makes a soft fussing sound. Everything has come full circle and Beck can't help but think that they've been blessed with twins to help ease the hurt of the loss of their first. Jade tips her head to look at her husband, letting out a soft, surprised sound when Beck's lips are on hers, passion and love clear as day in his affections.

"Hey, now! There are children in the room!" Tori's voice breaks them apart as Jade starts to laugh, looking down at her babies. "Yeah, and they're all mine. Who'd have thought it, right?" she grins at Tori, looking back down at her babies and the last thing the viewers see is the look of utter contentment, peace, and love on Jade's face as she snuggles her babies closer. She'll always miss the baby they lost, but her family is growing now and she knows that this is where she was meant to be. Everything does happen for a reason.


End file.
